roblox_pokemon_space_voidfandomcom-20200214-history
Updates
Here, update logs of all recent updates will be posted. Please check down to find the logs that you want. 0.4.6.0 Risen 0.2.5 -- Time Matters Logs: (IMPORTANT: The logs of this update also include logs of another update that weren't added.) * Pallet Town renamed to Oldture Town * Heavy Oldture Town Revamp * Added Conveyors * Pokemart and Pokecenter Tents Added (IMPORTANT: Oak's Parcel is now at the Pokemart Tent.) * New Lab for Oak * New Door (Teleporter with Fading Screen Effect) To Oak's Lab * The Oldture Ocean is now a green-electricity lake? * The red particles from the Red Hole stopped appearing! * Fixed the "stop playing or you're getting banned" notifications * Fixed Spawning Under House Bug * New passage to Viridian Forest * Added Nurse Joy to the new passage * Viridian Forest Changes: 1. Planted new trees 2. Wedged path cycle and better path cycle 3. New Pokémon patch 4. Shortcuts to shorten walking distance and time 5. Removed invisible walls * More pokemon indicators added at: 1. Route 2 2. Route 22 3. Viridian Forest * Abbreviated Pokedollars in Trainer Card in ONLY Thousands * Run/Walk buttons removed (temporarily) * Added an another Chat Filter that removes messages with ROBLOX scam websites and some specific words 0.4.5.0 Risen 0.2.4 -- Aurora Power Logs: * Added Aurora Power Mewtwo * Added Heavenly Alakazam Pokemon * Added Nitro Boosting Volcanion Boosters Only * Added Venom Garchomp VENOM MEW * 6+ Pokemon Removed as requested by Sprite Maker. * Pokemon Indicators Revamp * Yes and No Buttons after New Game Fixed for Mobile * Game brought back, but privated for 200 players ONLY. 12 players currently have access. * Discord server now revealed to everybody on Twitter, otherwise here: [https://discordapp.com/invite/RWxsycr https://discordapp.com/invite/RWxsycr] * Game link is this now: https://web.roblox.com/games/3235651686/private-game-u-nerd 0.4.4.9 Risen 0.2.2 -- 50 Players Logs: * Added Thor Mods+ * Added Shadow Imp Mods+ * An orange gem has been sighted somewhere. It seems that 100K Victini is hiding in it. * Thanks for 50+ concurrent players! 0.4.4.9 Risen 0.2.2 Logs: * Buffed Thanos + Speed. * Added Portable Taxi Gamepass for 25R$. * Added Portable Taxi you to teleport to any city from any place. * Volcanion sits somewhere. It's extremely rare with 0.05% to 0.07% chances. * Filled in the very small gap in the ceiling of the "Credits Hall" wall. 0.4.4.8 Risen 0.2.1 Logs: * Added Thanos Only * Added Volcanion Only For Now * Added Eclipse Only * Removed Neon Achievement NPC * Removed 100K Victini NPC * The Galactic Headquarters disappeared! Where is Team Galactic going? * Added moves: Steam Eruption - 110 Damage Z-MOVE Snap - Infinite Damage Soul Stone - 300 Damage Reality Stone - 220 Damage Power Stone - 475 Damage Space Stone - 220 Damage Mind Stone - 350 Damage Time Stone - 380 Damage X-MOVE Volcanic Hydro Blast - 4600 Damage Star's Wrath - Infinite Damage Corruption Beam - 10K Damage * Fixed Talking and Roulette Bugs.